This invention relates to cargo carrying helicopters. More specifically the invention pertains to an external helicopter cargo rack, and to means for locking a cargo-carrier in place in the rack.
Normally in order to provide for external cargo a helicopter must be permanently altered. Such permanent alterations are made to avoid the use of unreliable belts and straps. Straps and belts are objectionable because loads held by them cannot be made sufficiently stable. Permanent helicopter modifications are not totally acceptable in emergency situations. A helicopter cargo carrying apparatus is provided herein which is not subject to these objections.
In the transportation by helicopter of specialized cargo externally, such as stokes litters, personnel carriers, auxilliary fuel tanks, gun mounts, and the like, it is frequently necessary to switch the carrying apparatus from one type of load to another. However, it is not feasible to have one cargo carrier which will meet all of these specialized load demands. This is particularly true in a military environment where time constraints are imposed, such as in search and rescue operations. Consequently, a means for switching from one type of external helicopter load to another is required. The cargo rack herein, together with a specific type of load carrier solves this problem.
An additional challenge facing one in a military environment is that such cargo carrying equipment must be used at night. In changing from one type of cargo to another at night it is not easy to install the new load, and it is especially difficult to lock it in place. This invention provides an external cargo carrying apparatus for helicopters which overcomes these difficulties.